iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Steve
Please note that this article is about the Rainbow Steve who appeared on FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. '' Rainbow Steve is all of the Steve's fused into one. He boasts one of the highest powers ever seen from just one whole Steve. His name in Japanese is Reinbōsutību (レインボースティーブ). Personality Rainbow Steve was very nice, friendly, cute and kind to his friends. He was also very funny, as he took human's joke. Ever since he can speak, he was shown to be kind to them and treats them with respect. He was also very smart, being able to learn human's stuffs, jokes, quotes, creating machine that heal Light Steve and protect him the same time.Occasionally, he can confuse them. He can be very playful and brave. Rainbow Steve was also very artistic in building. Now Rainbow Steve is evil and wants to destroy all the Steves. Story FavreMySabre's side Original Rainbow Steve was created by all the good Steves. In that time, there's an evil Steve name Nightmare Steve, who absorbed Steves in the land. Rainbow Steve has full color of the Steves ( red, yellow, green, blue, purple ) and at one time, he was the strongest of the Steves. But Nightmare Steve absorbed more of his friends and outgrew his powers. Soon, the Nightmare Steve absorbed almost all of the Steves and his minions ( Dark Steve included ) disguised themselves as Elder Blue Steve to hunt all if the Steves left. Rainbow Steve then went into hiding. A time after that, he encounters FavreMySabre and then the player thought he was an evil Steve. The player accidentally created Light Steve at one time, and since Light Steve is related to Rainbow Steve ( when Rainbow Steve's color ran out he would have a pale body/ skin ), he is on Rainbow Steve's side and continue to fight against Dark Stave. FavreMySabre know the story ( only about Light Steve and Dark Steve ) and then put Rainbow Steve back. The two then got along well and a while after that. Fighting Against Dark Steve/Chaos Steve Rainbow Steve lent the player his power to help Light Steve to become Ultra Steve ( to know more about this please go to Ultra Steve's website ). A while after that, Dark Steve was defeated ( because FavreMySabre transformed him into a potion ),he came back to his normal form and he have good relationship with Sabre the player. Rainbow Steve gave Sabre a potion as a present ( later revealed that it has his powers), but the player accidentally drank ''Dark Steve's power instead. Rainbow Steve has the vision of the Steves so he thought Sabre was Dark Steve and attacked him, also destroy his house. Luckily, Light Steve went " to the rescue " and helped Sabre to separated himself from Dark Steve's power. He became good friends with Light Steve ever since. He and Sabre decided to make a new house for them to live together. Encountering Shadow Steve Sabre once ran into a forest called the forest of the hidden and found Shadow Steve. Sabre did trapped Shadow Steve and thought it was saved so he went back to Rainbow Steve's place. But Shadow Steve escaped without Sabre's awareness. The new Steve spied Rainbow Steve, infected Sabre and terrified Rainbow Steve. Rainbow Steve ran away and after a while, they reunited and came back to their house. But then Shadow Steve infected Rainbow Steve and Light Steve, also possessed Rainbow Steve, using his character. Sabre then met up with Light Steve, saved him, borrowed his powers and used the power to find and fight Shadow Steve, but got tricked and the evil Steve got to Light Steve. Rainbow Steve, meanwhile got absorbed by Sabre so that he wouldn't be controlled by Shadow Steve anymore. Sabre witnessed the death of Light Steve, got mad and later use " a lot of lava ", finishing Shadow Steve using Rainbow Steve's lightning. Sabre then revived both of the Steves and they lived together for a few days. Meeting up with Nightmare Steve Sabre, in a time when the incident happened, found a Steve temple and went inside there, discovering the elders' last words about Nightmare Steve. Rainbow Steve and Light Steve discussed for a while and decided to abandoned Sabre, lain him that they're restoring the Steves and hoped the best for the player. Later it is revealed that they were fighting against Nightmare Steve but failed and Light Steve was injured. Rainbow Steve and Light Steve went to hiding for a while and he healed the injured Steve. Sabre, after encountering with Nightmare Steve, found them. Rainbow Steve wanted to show Sabre Light Steve's state, but since he can't speak, the player thought he was just playing with a flower. Sabre got a little angry with his action and destroy the flower but give it too him. Rainbow Steve got angered and punch the player, then Sabre misunderstood, and thought Rainbow Steve was betraying him. Soon after that, Sabre understood Rainbow Steve's weird action and found out that Light Steve is dying slowly. Sabre then used a kind of stone he got from Nightmare Steve ( shadow stone ) and created Shadow Sabre in hope save all of them, but lost control of Shadow Sabre. After a few days, both of them were teleported to the Nightmare dimension but in different location. In the Nightmare dimension Sabre brought up one of his friends Lucas to help defeat the " fake Sabre ". They then found Rainbow Steve being badly injured ( half of his body were grey, almost the same to Shadow Steve ) and saved him by creating the Rainbow Stone. They infused the new stone to Rainbow Steve and give him the ability to speak, then Rainbow Steve told them the entire story about Nightmare Steve. They reunited with a broken Light Steve, but fully unaware about him being the fake Light Steve. They then planned to escape the dimension, using the condensed Shadow Stone to make a portal. All of them went back to the Overworld but they lost track of " Light Steve ". Creating the Rainbow Town They then decided to build Rainbow Steve a new house. Rainbow Steve dreamed of a Rainbow Castle and he himself built the entire town, with a big Rainbow House, Rainbow Tower, a bridge, a lot of Rainbow Trees. Finishing Nightmare Steve But then Shadow Steve got up to them, and Rainbow Steve along with Sabre trapped the evil Steve and completely destroyed the shadow stone. But a while after that, Nightmare Steve found the Rainbow Town and attacked it, injuring Rainbow Steve. Rainbow Steve got teleported to a dimension with no color but grey and different shapes of grey. He was able to contact with Sabre and Lucas and they brought him back to the Overworld, but his injures were still there. He was cracked, but Sabre and Lucas fixed him without him knowing this. Rainbow Steve then showed the players how to plan rainbow trees, and together they planted The Rainbow Tree of Life. They then found the real Light Steve, who was injured and they then healed Light Steve using Light stone. Light Steve then tell the group that he went to attacked Nightmare Steve, but Nightmare Steve was too strong and he overpowered Light Steve. Light Steve then tell everyone that Nightmare Steve is unstoppable. They also created condensed Rainbow Stone. They then discover Nightmare Steve's palace. Back to the town, they encountered Nightmare Steve and the evil Steve destroy the town, but then Rainbow Steve discovered that Nightmare Steve's weakness is The Rainbow Tree of Life. After a while, Nightmare Steve attacked The Rainbow Tree of Life using lava. Rainbow Steve and his friends used their last available stack of rainbow stone, infuse it with Rainbow Steve and Rainbow Steve was able to fought against Nightmare Steve. Rainbow Steve got injured after that, so the group healed him, but Nightmare Steve returned, and as he tried to absorb Rainbow Steve, Light Steve stood in between to save Rainbow Steve and being absorbed by Nightmare Steve. Nightmare Steve then felt weak and ran away, while everyone were sad for Light Steve. Rainbow Steve then created a special sword for Sabre, it can heal the player whenever the player swing the sword, just like the way Rainbow Steve's power did when Sabre fought against Shadow Steve. Together, the group went to Nightmare Steve's palace and finish the evil Steve. After the war, Rainbow Steve and his friends built the Light Shrine to commemorate the brave Steve that helped them the most part to defeat Nightmare Steve. They also saved The Rainbow Tree of Life, build the Steve Temple in hope of finding the other Steves left in the world. Discovering Reverse Steve After building the Steve Temple, the trio then discovered an entity that looked like Rainbow Steve, but with reversed color ( If Rainbow Steve's color order is red, yellow, green, blue, purple, then the entity will have blue with lighter blue top, purple, red, yellow and green ). The trio decided to call him Reverse Steve. The new weird Steve didn't appear much at first, but his appearance became more noticeable. Rainbow Steve tried to approach and talk to the new Steve, but Reverse Steve did lightning on a nearby Rainbow Tree, and the tree turned completely white, except for its trunk. Then the tree which was been hit by lightning showed to have different colors, which was grey, light grey and white, instead of the colorful Rainbow Tree before. The other trees nearby got infected too, and they called it kind of virus. The trio began to find the origin of Reverse Steve, and they found that the new Steve appeared before. ( First time : when Sabre put Rainbow Steve back to normal after separated from Ultra Steve and Chaos Steve, an entity that can be confirmed as Reverse Steve appeared, Sabre then rebooted the machine and he got back the normal Rainbow Steve. Second time : In Nightmare dimension, while they're saving Rainbow Steve, they accidentally " summoned " Reverse Steve, but they thought they're making the machine wrong and once again, rebooted the machine and got back normal Rainbow Steve. ) The Rainbow Trees on the Light Hill then started to change too, but in different style. Instead of white, grey and light grey, the trees turned into light wool with glowstones# Glowstones : https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Glowstone, which drew the attention of Rainbow Steve. Rainbow Steve believed that these trees showed that Light Steve was still there, but with no visible form. He convinced his friends to tried to summoned Light Steve again, but failed and Sabre said it was pushing the limit since Light Steve was revived once before, Rainbow Steve then saw Light Steve for less than a second. But after a while, Light Steve was summoned once again but unlike last time, it was a success. However, Light Steve seemed to lost his memory and attacked Rainbow Steve with lightnings when he tried to approach him then disappeared. Rainbow Steve was hurt after he was attacked, and his powers began to be weaker. The Rainbow Tree of Life then got infected by the virus, and half of the tree was changing like the infected Rainbow Trees, with grey, light grey and white wool. The trio tried to save The Rainbow Tree of Life, but failed and the whole tree got fully infected. Once again, Rainbow Steve went to approach Reverse Steve but he got attacked, then his colors started to drain out, telling that he's weak. Attack on Reverse Steve Rainbow Steve and the trio witnessed the Rainbow Town's color got drained out as well. Rainbow Steve was the only substance that looked colorful in the town, but he still looked less colorful than before. The group then decided to use all of the condensed rainbow stone left to bring back the colors for the town, using a machine which activates when one flicks its lever. Rainbow Steve, the one who was chose to flick the lever which activated the lever, suddenly got attacked by Reverse Steve and then his powers and colors drained out even more. At this point, he's fading away. Saber and Lucas then lured Reverse Steve to a place where they took 10% of his powers. They gave it to Rainbow Steve, fused it with him and Rainbow Steve got his colors and powers back. The trio then started to catch Reverse Steve, but Rainbow Steve accidentally free him away. They got him back again, but then they separated him into Red Steve, Blue Steve and Green Steve. All the Steves were welcomed to the Steve Temple they built, but Green Steve got away and he went onto Lucas's sever. Trivia *At one time, he and Sabre were rivals. When he and Sabre were rivals, he created rain. But it seems that he can't control the rain now. *At one point, Rainbow Steve was the most powerful Steve, but his power got weaker through different occasions. His powers are still quite powerful now, but it wasn't as strong as before. *He has been in other different dimensions rather than the Nether. *Rainbow Steve can read and write binary code fluently. *Rainbow Steve is mostly taught by Sabre and Lucas. **He can dance and sing, learned generally what a roller coaster is, and used “the dish” for mini-games. *His weakness is lava. (As other good Steves are too) *He likes eggs. *He has had a lot of pets: **Fake Lucas ( horse, his first pet ) ( based on Lucas who confirmed jokingly himself a horse ) **Fake Sabre (chicken, his second pet) ( based on Sabre's character which looks like a chicken ) ***Fake Baby Sabre (Fake Sabre's chick) ***Fake Sabre's descendants **Harry ( 2nd horse, third pet) **Sir Nicholas Reginald the IV ( 3rd Horse, fourth pet) **Pig (tamed wolf, fifth pet) (no longer appears with him) *Rainbow Steve's colors tell about his power level. The weaker he is, the paler his body is. If Rainbow Steve's power ran out, he would have a pale body like Light Steve. *He can hop on to public severs with "The dish." *He sometimes collect the eggs from the chickens and expects some new chickens. *His power source is rainbow stone. *Rainbow Steve first spoke to Sabre and Lucas in the Nightmare dimension. **Although he can spell and speak English well, Rainbow Steve doesn't remember the alphabet. **Rainbow Steve might be able to speak different accents of English. *Rainbow Steve will summon redstone instead of water in the Nightmare dimension (probably it's the dimension's effects on Steves.) *Rainbow Steve often misspells his lightning summoner as lightning “su - mone - ner” *He can feel the rainbow trees as they grow up. *He is directly related to The Rainbow Tree of Life (He feels more powerful when being around the tree). *Rainbow Steve's power gets more powerful if he's happy, sometimes his water can be very big if he's scared. *He might be able to teleport everyone in his mind if he's very terrified. *He likes to tease his friends (mostly Lucas). *Rainbow Steve is the fastest of the trio. *He calls his viewers " Sky People " because whenever he does the intro or outro, he looks at the sky. *He might’ve gotten the reflex of saying " Today I'm joined by FavreMySabre and Lucas... ". Even when Lucas isn't there, he almost says the full sentence. *Rainbow Steve is the last living Steve of the original Steves (Green, Red, Blue, Purple, Yellow Steves). *Normally, Rainbow Steve can't take damage. But if he's weak, he can take damage like normal players. *He can be seen playing public severs like Hypixel or The Hive. *He likes roller coasters, although he's never seen a real one. *Although he was fused with all the good Steves, he seems to only uses water like Blue Steve. (He uses lightning as well, but most of the Steves can do lightning too). *Even when his friends were in adventure mode, he is still be able to break blocks, but losing his powers. *Rainbow Steve has been taking up from Sabre. *He has admitted that Sabre is his best friend in the entire world, except for Lucas. *It has been revealed that Rainbow Steve is evil in Minecraft Steve Saga - RAINBOW STEVE IS EVIL Quotes * “If we don’t try it, then nothing's going to happen, you miss 100% of the arrows you don't fire.” * “Cause it’s not about the destination, but about the adventure.” References 1: https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Glowstone Category:R Category:S Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Game Characters Category:Fusions Category:The Steves Category:Minecraft